The Verus Chronicles
by Blade Liger Knight
Summary: Zelos and Sheena? Married? Yep, and to top it off, Verus records it all. This is a drabble series, and the sequel to Fighting for Acceptance. Follow Zelos and Sheena's adventures after they get married. And laugh as Verus relates his thoughts on matters.
1. Vacation – Part One

**- The Verus Chronicles -**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

AN: Yes, this is a drabble series. Meaning it's going to jump around throughout the time between chapters 11 and 12 of FfA(Fighting for Acceptance.)

Also if you haven't read FfA yet then I suggest you go do that before reading this, because otherwise you won't know who or what Verus is, or how Zelos and Sheena even ended up getting married. So go read it, you can find it on my profile. But enough of that! Let's start!

**- Chapter One – Vacation – Part One**

* * *

The midday sunlight was warm on her face, and a welcomed comfort accompanied by a strong breeze from the eastern range. It was going to be a good day. No town was in urgent need of a visit, no report to the king needed be sent, and Mizuho was in good hands during her absence, as it usually was.

The ninja smiled against the blue summer sky; today would be officially known as Sheena's day, whether the world knew about it or not, she decided that's just the sort of day it would be from now on.

Then a blotch of darkness obstructed the warmth on her skin and the light in her closed eyes. Sheena opened them with a groaning sort of growl, annoyance was her temperament as she beheld her husband, bent over and staring curiously down at her. "Whatever it is, it waits until tomorrow."

"Hey hunny? You ok?" Zelos wondered, completely, and conveniently, swerving about the warning.

"No," she growled with an eye twitch and waved a hand at him. "So move, you're blocking my sun."

He did so, plopping down beside her. "Say Sheena, what sort of mood would you say you were in today?"

"How about a _-don't bother me, I'm happy-_ mood? Does that work?"

Plucking a few blades of grass, Zelos set his mouth to frown before letting the handful of green float away with the wind. "Not really..."

"Urgh, just spit it out then, I can't tolerate blather right now."

"Well I was wondering, we're near Seles' place, wanna go give her a visit?"

"Seles?" Sheena nearly paled and her eyes popped open with a sudden dread.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since we got married. And ever since I moved her to her own house I promised I'd spend more time with her, so by now I'm sure she thinks I've abandoned her or someth- Oy, are you ok Sheena?" Zelos wondered and placed a hand over her shoulder after noticing her odd discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just er, maybe you should go see her alone." Sheena set about biting her lip and avoid looking at him, because most all of his ploys were dangerously effective except their flaw was that they demanded eye contact, though there were a certain few that didn't, and she didn't care to think about those right now.

"What, are you kidding? Seles loves you!"

Sheena gave him a fake laugh. "No, I highly doubt that... You just go."

Zelos stood up and thrust his chest out, hoping to look as dominant as possible, even if it was lost to the cause. "As your husband I order you to come with me and work out any differences you have with my sister."

"As my husba-?" Now it was Sheena's turn to stand, meeting his bravado with her own form of aggression. "Well as the chief of Mizuho, I refuse!"

"What?- You can't do that...C-can you?" Zelos raised an eyebrow in question; he honestly didn't know how to proceed at this point in the argument. "You know, we really need to get this sort of thing worked out, I mean what happens at night when I-"

"Fine! I'll go, just shut up already!" Sheena threw her hands in the air and in a matter of seconds was marching away in a flustered irritation. Her day off was turning out to be anything but that.

* * *

Shortly after the planet had been restored, Zelos had bought a piece of land on the outskirts of Sybak. There he had a mansion built for his sibling. It was close enough to Meltokio for Zelos to visit her, yet far enough away that Seles wouldn't feel too uncomfortable near the contention of the city, that consisting mainly of the pompous rich and aristocrats that had naught but disdain for Zelos Wilder, and his sickly younger sister.

For this reason, Zelos knew all too well the location of his only remaining blood relation... Much to Sheena's dismay, she had been hoping for some mindless wandering and disarray. After all, that seemed to happen whenever they were searching for a particular village, but _heaven forbid_ that should happen on Sheena's day.

When Zelos stepped up to the front door and rang the bell for admittance, Sheena sighed and felt her anxiety rise from her legs and rolled into a knot in her stomach; she didn't want to be here. But honestly she didn't have anything against Seles, they just, didn't get along very well. Seles couldn't seem to keep from jabbing an insult here or a gibe there, and Sheena was not at all tolerant towards such, albeit as a ninja, the chief no less, she was trying to be better about biting her tongue and keeping quiet instead of snapping back with a sharp retort.

Zelos purposely set to avoid glancing in Sheena's direction, for he could sense her uneasiness as though a cold fog had fit around him. And although this intuition urged him to comfort her, he really found the whole situation rather amusing. Here his wife was, a ninja, a summoner, nearly trembling like a child before a punishment, all because of an innocent little girl on the other side of the door...Ok, the girl was a spitfire when she chose to be, but besides that, deep down Seles was a sweet, caring person. Sheena had yet to witness that, and this thought caused Zelos to smirk; he wasn't about to get in the way of such a bonding.

A moment later and the door clicked open to a familiar attendant. "Tokunaga, my man!" Zelos greeted casually, stepping in as the butler moved aside with a bow. "Say, is Seles in the house?"

"I believe she's in the study at present, is there anything else I can do for you master Zelos?"

"Nope, just here to visit," the redhead answered, waving a dismissal as he started for the specified room.

"Very good sir," Tokunaga replied with another bow and tipped his head to Sheena without a word. By now all the attendants involved with Zelos knew better than to ask Sheena if she needed anything. She had put a stop to that right from the get go, if she needed something she would ask for it, if she didn't just get it herself; being waited on simply wasn't in her nature, especially by a friend, whereas the two butlers had almost become family in her mind.

"Oy! Where's my favorite little sister?" Zelos called after bursting through the double doors of the library, his indoor voice ironically never present indoors.

"B-big brother? What are you doing here?" Seles spun in her chair and away from the book she had been leaning over.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, hands on hips before he knelt and opened his arms expectantly. "Now come on, give me a hug, you know you want to."

At that moment Seles beamed and ran towards her brother, only to pass him up and embrace a certain tail wagging wolf. "Verus! I've missed you!"

Verus whined happily and licked her face in his mutual show of affection as he in turn got his head and ears scratched by the girl.

Zelos' face fell and his arms dropped to his sides in a defeated manner. "Why didn't I see that coming?"

The girl chuckled before crossing over to him and ducked under his arm to give him the hug he had been waiting for. "I've missed you too big brother."

Zelos smiled brightly at that and ruffled whatever hair that was not obscured by the familiar brown beret on her head. "You little twerp, you did that on purpose."

Seles made some sort of a whining protest and moved his hand away from the offense on her crown. "Well you deserve it, why haven't you come to see me sooner?"

With that sort of inquiry, the sibling's contact was broken and Zelos merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly, absently looked to where Sheena stood by the door. He hadn't meant to create a fissure between the two females, but with the simplicity of a glance, he had done just so.

Up until now, Sheena had hoped to remain a simple lurking creature in the corner, but hope seemed to be failing her lately.

"Oh...it's _her_," Seles muttered. "_The woman that bewitched my brother and yet still denies the crime."_

The summoner tried to smile, she really did, but the main thing holding Sheena back from being herself around the girl was the fact that she had proven the young redhead right, and admitting to that had been... an interesting development at the wedding reception in Meltokio. "Seles," Sheena greeted pleasantly, albeit her tone was affected by her edgy nerves as she pushed those unpleasant thoughts to that deep dark corner in her mind. "Have you been feeling any better?"

"Sheena," Seles replied, somewhere between a fake squeak of surprise and a genuine growl of distaste as she tipped her head curiously. "Months later and you're still not pregnant."

"As blunt as ever," Sheena grumbled, choosing not to answer the graceless inquiry and refrained from adding, "_brat."_

"_Witch," _Seles likewise thought, as though receiving the insult regardless of Sheena's silence.

A moment of glaring later Zelos chose to interrupt with some nervous laughter and felt a drop of sweat run down his face. "Yo, Tokunaga, I'm taking Seles out for the day," he called to the butler and seconds later received a confirmation and a farewell from another room.

"Hold on," Seles said. "let me go change first, it's awkward for me to travel in a dress." She mounted the stares to her room a second later, a prominent smile on her face.

"I _really_ don't think this was a good idea," Sheena hissed and poked at the man's ribs when she heard the door click shut upstairs. "She's not actually changing up there, she's preparing to eat me alive!" After flying a hand around to emphasize her point, she held her fists at her sides, her arms straight and her shoulders tensed in a tantrum.

Zelos didn't roll his eyes, nor did he give her a look of annoyance. But rather, his eyes radiated a calm, and his smile was one that bid peace as he brought her arms up to lock with his own. "Come on Sheena, she needs this," he spoke softly, and after cupping her chin he lightly kissed her. "Do it for me?"

"I hate it when you do that," Sheena grumbled, their faces still mere inches apart. He always seemed to know what cards to play in order to get his way. "Fine, but I'm telling you, this won't end well... She still hates me."

With the last part muttered in a defeated sadness, Zelos tried to decipher her expression of failure, but regardless he twirled a lock of her coal black hair around his finger, staring at the activity as he spoke. "Don't just listen to her words, love. Instead, try to listen to what she's saying."

"What are talking about? You're not making any sense-" Sheena was silenced by another, longer kiss, the kind that flared a warmth in her body and thundered a path from his lips and through her veins.

This was how it always started, next he would pull her even closer; Sheena would oblige by throwing her arms around his neck. Zelos would begin stroking her back; she would bury her fingers in his hair- but wait, he wasn't doing any of that, in fact, he had already pulled away, only to smirk at her in his amusement before speaking as though he had just done something completely legitimate. "Don't worry, you'll understand what I meant when the time comes, just remember, she's more like me than you think."

"What? But-" Sheena was unable to further state her confusion, or regulate the burning in all the places their bodies had been touching for that matter, as all her attention was soon focused on the odd Zelos clone at the top of the staircase. The man's howls of elation beside her was the only thing that jerked her out of the blank daze she was in.

"Seles, you look so cool!" Zelos exclaimed to his sister, donned in identical clothing as his own and a smug look about her as she descended the stairs. From the missing button latch of his pink vest, to the baggy white pants and sword hilt at his side.

Sheena felt anger and heat rise to her head, it aggravated her to no end how he could appear totally unaffected by what he had just conspired with her only seconds earlier. But she couldn't brood on that now, above all she needed to get her body's repercussions under control; for goodness sakes his sister was in the room!

Seles grinned, obviously pleased with herself by impressing her older sibling. "I had Sebastian send me one of your outfits and then Tokunaga helped me alter it. I knew you'd like it."

"Of course I like it! It looks great on you! In fact..." His gaze drifted to his wife with a sly blue scrutiny. "Say Sheena-"

"No." Her answer was curt and unwavering as she crossed her arms over her chest, her chin thrust out stubbornly.

With that particular tone, Zelos knew better then to push her any further, so instead he hung his head in a pout. "Aw, you're no fun."

"_That's funny, I could have sworn you were having fun a minute ago," _Sheena thought, though at the same time, partly grumbled.

Now with the fourth and newest member of their party, they were ready to go. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" he announced with a fist in the air and being the first to exit through the front door. "And Seles, just so you don't get tired, you get to ride Verus." He grinned maniacally at the wolf and, again, ruffled the pinkish blaze of hair on his sister's head as she stepped outside to stand beside him. "The runt rides the runt."

As though the wind had tickled them, Verus flicked his ears back and forth and gazed off into the distance in his boredom. "_I could still outrun you with her on my back."_

"Don't worry Verus, I'm sure he's only _kidding,_" Seles told the white creature as she scrutinized her brother. "Besides, if anyone is going to carry me, it's gonna be _you,_" she told him, poking the man's shoulder pointedly.

Zelos sighed in defeat and knelt down to be boarded; maybe this whole vacation idea wasn't such a great idea after all...

* * *

AN: So, I have a pic for this uploaded on my DA account: (My DeviantART user name is MurasameLiger100) Just go to my profile on here and you can find the link. I still love getting reviews, and I'd really like to know how I'm doing with Seles so far. Any feedback would great.:)


	2. Vacation – Part Two

**- The Verus Chronicles -**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

AN: Hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long, I finally finished Fire Emblem (shakes fist at the Wii) Distractions!... Eh, yeah, so until ToS2 comes out, (wikipedia says WINTER 08 OMG!) I should have substantial time to write, so lets get started! Enjoy chapter two guys!

**- Chapter Two – Vacation – Part Two**

--

In order to reach the destination Zelos had planned for, they would have to first cross the continent and then the ocean. It also meant passing by Mizuho for Sheena. Not to mention they'd have to use the Rheairds to cross the expanse of water. But in the interest of conserving mana, the Rheairds were used less and less in the past few months, it wasn't a thing often spoke of, and it was simply a silent knowledge that the winged mounts be used only in times of utmost importance.

According to Zelos, this was one of those times.

"Come on hunny, please? We gotta make it to Altamira for the main event! And I'm tired!" Zelos whined and dropping to a squat to let his sister off his back. "I wasn't born a pack mule ya know!"

"No, you were born something else entirely, but we won't go in to that right now," replied Sheena, shaking her head in disfavor. "What's so great about Altamira anyway? It's just a place to waste time and gald."

"You'll find out when the time comes, but I'm not gonna go and spoil the surprise now, so let's just hop on the Rheairds and go already."

It was at this point Sheena didn't feel like arguing about anything anymore, besides, when Zelos had a plot in the works, there was little to nothing that would stop him from seeing it through. "Whatever," the ninja sighed out. "Let's get this over with."

--

"Oi! Come on hunnies! We're wastin' daylight, let's hustle a little!"

"Why is he doing this to us?" Seles grumbled to Sheena, both of whom were taking their time in catching up to Zelos as he was now standing in wait near the entrance of Altamira.

"I don't know," this time it was Sheena's turn to groan in displeasure. "This is suppose to be my day to relax."

"Hey I know!" Seles exclaimed, stopping in her tracks while sporting a devilish grin. "Maybe he'll forget about the amusement park if you go seduce him again."

Sheena paled and nearly fell over at that. "W-what?! N-no way, I'm not doing anything of the sort!"

"Fine, we'll just have to suffer through all of those terrible rides today..." Seles sighed and started forward again, glaring at a particularly large and looming attraction not far off.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sheena muttered to someone, anyone in the sky, or perhaps simply to herself with the blue sky serving as her muse.

Upon catching up to Seles, Sheena placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder. "Stay there," she ordered, and rolled up her sleeves as one would when preparing for a dirty job.

Marching right up to her husband, Sheena circled a finger about his chest and slit her eyes seductively with her voice similarly loose. "Zelos, how about we forget about the rides today, and instead let's go get comfortable in our rooms?" She thought the plan was working perfectly when Zelos gave his head a tilt with a twisted smirk, causing Sheena to give an inward, weary sigh. "_So I can enjoy the rest of my day off."_

"What are you talking about hunny?" he asked with a chirp of innocence, almost seeming to ignore all that had just been suggested- Almost... "It's time to go have fun, but don't worry, we can do that later!"

And with a whoop of childlike exuberance, he was off, leaving Sheena there to thump her forehead in a grating aggravation.

"Wow, it's like my entire theory was just thrown out the window..," Seles said in a near gaping awe, drawing beside the defeated ninja.

With a growl between a sigh, Sheena started after the man in something of a brooding gait, Seles moved into step beside her, not liking how that entire scene had developed. The girl looked around, hoping to find something to mend the situation. Upon seeing her brother stopped at the elevator as he waved and shouted something or other about their crawling speed, Seles smirked and turned to the ninja. "Hey look, he didn't even stop to flirt with the bunny girls, he must really want us to have fun today."

At that Sheena's mood lightened somewhat and returned the facial gesture."I just realized something Seles, you don't really seem like a terribly sick person today."

"I have my good days just as I have bad ones, simple as that," Seles replied flatly with a shrug.

Sheena grimaced when she seen the big attraction Zelos was currently examining. "I think this is about to turn into one of those bad ones..."

--

The attendant said something cheerfully but only received grumbling in return as both Sheena and Seles gratefully stepped off the ride and trudged away angrily.

How did Zelos manage to trick _both_ of them like that? He had planned everything so ceremoniously, the waiting in line, then leading them to their seats. Then the moment Sheena and Seles had buckled themselves in, the swordsman had dashed off, saying something or other about cotton candy and keeping Verus company.

Oh sure, the females had done well at screeching profanities at him, but by the time they sounded their desire to get off, the ride had already jerked to life.

But now, now they were safe and on the ground, away from that infernal metal monster. The both of them a little unsteady, where Seles wondered what she could have ate that was green, not that she had thrown up yet, but if she did, she felt like she would up heave something green. Sheena was doing a little better due to her ninja training, though she wobbled slightly simply for being livid with rage. That man was going to pay for pulling a stunt like that! "Let's kill him!"

"You hold him down, I don't think I can hit a moving target right now," Seles agreed, her tone miserable but set with a purpose as she walked.

Zelos sat on a bench in a pleasant area, overlooking the park while his arms hung over the back lazily. "Hey hunnies! Enjoy the ride?" After receiving a couple deadly growls and dark looks Zelos yelped and hugged the wolf sitting beside him on the bench. "Verus, save me, quick! Use your powers of ultimate persuasion!"

Verus whined, his ears switched back and his yellow eyes uncertain. "_You're kidding right? These women are out for blood!"_

Upon realizing the wolf was going to offer him little protection, Zelos waved his hands frantically. "N-now hold on ladies, we've still got the main event, and it won't happen if I'm black and blue!"

"Fine! But you're open season afterwards," Sheena declared and Seles nodded in agreement but found that she had to work on hiding her smirk. Her outward fury was nothing like her inner happiness at present; she hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"No prob, I'm sure you'll both have forgotten that sickness of revenge by the time the night's out, and laughter will be your medicine!" And with the fading daylight, Zelos reached both arms over the shoulders of his favorite women, and with one on either side of him, he led them away.

--

"_Main event _my foot! If it's so great, why are they making us wait so long?" Sheena seethed in her seat, arms crossed, chin tucked, and teeth clenched irritably.

By this time in the day, the sun had already set, its intensity reflected by the moon as the night began. Murmurs and mixed conversations hummed all around the seating area as it was now filled with people in expectation of their entertainment on the stage.

"And just where is he anyway? And what sort of stunt is he trying to pull this time?" Sheena glanced around, Seles sat beside her, Verus lay at her feet. The rest of the audience quieted their conversations expectantly.

After spending most of the day with this woman, this wife of her half-brother, Seles had indeed grown somewhat more comfortable around her. And although a crater of doubt still remained, what she had found the most strange of all was that she had an unusual desire to close that gap of indifference and jagged disliking of one another. She had to suppress a chuckle; their relationship was starting to sound sort of like Verus and Zelos. "He sure is an idiot isn't he? Making us wait like this."

Sheena turned her eyes to the teenager, observing her amused and eager features. "Yeah, but at least he's _our_ idiot, right Verus?" The ninja let out a breath of laughter as the wolf gave a whine in reply.

One of Verus' eyes opened to regard his mistress and its respective ear twitched in response, but otherwise he didn't move. "_He's nothing like the other lunatics behind the curtains."_

Seles shifted in her seat in a bit of nervousness, if she wanted to fit anymore "bonding" time in, she needed to do it now; there was no telling how long this vacation was going to last, or how many more opportunities she'd have to talk with Sheena alone. "S-so, my brother..," she began with a stutter, fiddling with the loose latch on her outfit. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"That's why I married him..," Sheena replied, cocking her head curiously; whenever she thought she had Seles pegged, the girl would say or do something surprising, or uncharacteristic... caring even. She... was even starting to see elements of Zelos in her.

It was at this point Sheena noted the contorted struggle on the girl's face, she also knew what it was like to search for the words that would make all the difference in a situation, as well as the inability to find them. "I'm guessing your statement today had a little more truth behind its scrappy intent?" Sheena said and toyed with something around her wrist.

Seles hesitated for what seemed like delayed seconds but ultimately broke out into a rushed whisper. "Honestly, it's been five months since you've married my brother. And with his reputation, you're going to tell me that you guys don't-" she came to an abrupt pause when Sheena tossed a bracelet to her. "Wha-what's this?"

"That's not your average "protective charm"," Sheena explained, averting her gaze with a light blush. She had to admit, this was an odd conversation to be having with Seles, but for some reason Sheena preferred confiding in her over Raine any day. After taking a steady breath to control the embarrassment from her voice, she finished, "because our lives are anything but average and it's not really a lifestyle to be raising a child... Not-...not yet."

"Does he know about this?" Seles questioned, handing the charm back just as the curtains rose to reveal an announcer and a masked swordsman standing in the center of the stage, while numerous other actors lined the back of the platform in their absurd costumes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy our play, featuring the amazing Masked Swordsman from Meltokio stadium as he conquers the three-headed Kat!"

Silence was her answer for a long moment while the crowd gave their sounds of enjoyment. "I don't know if he does or not, but I haven't told him, if that's what you mean."

"If you haven't told him, then how would he know?"

Sheena stifled a laugh. "He may be an idiot, but he's not stupid," she said through a smirk as Zelos seemed to meet her gaze behind his mask with an oblivious smile of his own. "And he has a strange way of reading me like a book. But he hasn't said anything, so I guess he either doesn't want to press the matter or he agrees that our lives are too unstable right now."

The actors began taking their places on the stage and the lights dimmed around the seating area as the play's theme music began in the background.

"It's funny isn't it?" Sheena said between a chuckle, leaving Seles to stare at her oddly. "I just realized something. He planned this whole thing."

Seles' features remained confused and she even gave her head an added tilt to expound on the expression. "Of course he did, this whole trip was _his_ idea."

"No," Sheena said. "I mean this. Look at us, we're actually getting along."

Conclusion dawned on the girl's face and her mouth lit up with a smirk. "You're right, he turned us both on him, making us work together..."

"I should have noticed it sooner," Sheena grumbled irritability, though notwithstanding when compared to her amusement on the matter. She couldn't help but smile when Zelos drew a prop(they actually let him use his real sword) from the scabbard at his side.

He aimed his weapon at another actor, in a Kat suit with three heads, and proceeded in giving a spiel about chivalry and whatnot, things a cat-beast, and just about everyone in the audience, had no real interest in. "Back you fiend, before I unleash my ultra cool moves upon you!"

Sheena and Seles were left with a sweat drop coupled with nervous and-or embarrassed laughter, if nothing else but to blend in with the rest of the audience, the majority of whom either laughed outright or cheered the masked man on.

And with the monster thwarted, allowing the remained of the play to include the rest of the cast, an army of Kats, to dance around in celebration about their savior, as surely that three headed Kat would have killed them.

Towards the close of the show all of the children in the audience could be seen tugging on their parents arms, demanding to have their Kat plushies autographed by the amazing Masked Swordsman. Whereas just about everyone else shuffled off, commenting on how stupid it was aside from the battle scene.

"Hi hunnies! How'd you like my performance? Pretty cool huh?" Zelos called, his "Masked" attire absent and replaced by usual outfit as he came out from behind the stage. "Admit, you loved me."

Both females regarded the man placidly and unimpressed, though the slightest smirk could not be hindered, regardless of the effort they put into hiding it. "Eh, it was ok," Seles mentioned and waved her hand while rolling her eyes with a shrug.

"You said some pretty cheesy stuff up there," Sheena remarked with a mocking sneer.

Zelos shrugged. "Yeah, but what are you gonna do? The kids love that stuff."

"Don't tell me this was the only reason you brought us here," Sheena grumbled at him as they started for the Inn.

Zelos gave a pleasant, clever hum as he walked, hands behind his head and giving it a cant to meet her gaze. "No, not the only reason. I'd hoped you both would figure it out on your own."

--

AN: So I wrote a crossover of the Tales of Abyss gang and the ToSymphonia gang called Jade's Fomicry Experiment. The first chapter is strictly ToAbyss, but the second chapter is the actual crossover, it has some Sheelos floating around in there. So if you guys are real desperate for some Sheelos entertainment, by all means I say go read it, though it is really quirky and well... just outright strange, but you're sure to get some laughs.  
I still want reviews for this though! I had a really tough time with that scene between Seles and Sheena..._Awwwkward._ (holds up beggar can) Spare a review?


	3. Campaign

**- The Verus Chronicles -**

**Disclaimer: I only own Verus, nothing else.**

AN: Hey, how come I'm the last one to know about the ToS manga? Well, whatever, if you haven't read it yet, you need to, it's awesome! Go to a website called Onemanga. That's where I read it. Anyway, about this chapter, it's completely out of chronological order and I hope that doesn't confuse you guys too much... It's _way_ after the last two chaps. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three – Campaign – **

--

The king of Meltokio had an entire fleet of knights and soldiers at his disposal. And yet he still demanded Zelos and Sheena's presence during his campaign. Of course, Sheena knew that her accompaniment was required, as she had been the agent assigned to the very towns and villages on the designated route.

The moon and stars lit the night and presently, Sheena found herself at the north end of the company's camp, sitting cross legged on a grassy plain. She had volunteered for a night watch in hopes of ridding the restlessness she felt ever since they joined up with his majesty and his numerous guards. Perhaps she simply just didn't want to appear lazy to anyone, regardless, she felt like she needed something to do.

It was all rather boring really, as one had to behave and act proper at nearly all times of the journey... Unless of course, Zelos had anything to do with it, he naturally had a way of playing around and getting away with it.

She gave a quick, wary scan of the area and with a satisfied sigh, glanced up to the cloudless, dark blue sky. This was going to be a long trip. As it was, it must have taken her and Zelos the best part of a year to complete the initial emissary work. This new assignment in itself would most likely take a few months to complete.

With that grueling prospect, Sheena found herself plotting up reasons to be excused from the job. She scowled with the thought, dropping her gaze to her hands. These thoughts, they were so unlike her, she believed in working hard, and yet, when she thought through her feelings, all she really wanted was to skip out on this responsibility. Like a child that was determined to get out of doing an unpleasant chore.

Speaking of chores... Sheena heard soft footsteps behind her as they came to mesh with the grassy floor. "Yo," Zelos greeted along with something of a mock salute as he neared his wife.

Sheena regarded him placidly through a sidelong glance and a similar greeting but otherwise didn't move from her spot.

Zelos knelt down from behind and threw both arms over Sheena's shoulders, his head beside hers as he leaned on her leisurely. "An entire regiment of soldiers and you're stuck with guard duty?"

"I got bored," was her answer, simple as it was, she didn't really expect it to satisfy him. At the same time she really didn't want admit what she had been planning.

"Come on hun, I know there's more to it than_ that,_" Zelos drolled, nudging her head with his.

"I was just thinking about..." Sheena trailed off and shifted uncomfortably under his weight, she hated lying, more so than getting caught. "_About how I might be able to ditch this assignment..._" she tried to make it an incoherent answer, but Zelos ears seemed to perk up at the sound of it.

"What's this? _My Sheena_? Shirking on her_ job_?" Zelos all but gasped in response, pulling away in surprise but only for an instant.

"What?! No, I was only just thinking about it, I wasn't really gonna do it!" Sheena exclaimed nervously and jerked away from him, waving her hands frantically in order to further her point.

Wiping fake tears of happiness, Zelos sniffed. "I'm so proud!"

"Well don't be, because it's not gonna happen!" growled the ninja, her arms crossed and her chin tucked moodily.

"Aww, don't be like that," Zelos said. "I'll even help you think up an excuse!" He sat down cross legged beside her, tapping his chin and applying the most thoughtful expression to his face.

Sheena's features soon faded from annoyed to concerned, as her mind shifted to another matter that demanded her attention. "And... I'm also concerned about Grandfather, although we will be passing by the village eventually..."

"Are you kidding?" Zelos blurted. "Sheena, that old man was as spry as a grasshopper the last time we seen him... I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, but he's a good actor too... I get the feeling he's acting that way to make _me_ feel better."

"But you _don't_ feel better... do you?" With no reply and Sheena's countenance directed downward, Zelos knew his companion was once again, beginning to drift to that isolated island in her mind. He scowled; he hated that island, and he was going to do everything in his power to stop her from going there.

Dwelling on her grandfather had been a common occurrence lately, which was one thing in itself, but when it was accompanied by a chain of worry and doubt, Sheena knew she either needed to do something about the problem, or accept the fact that she couldn't. She absently wondered where Verus was, mind you, she was rarely ever overly concerned about his whereabouts, but she felt like she needed something to occupy herself with, even if it was something as trivial as stroking the wolf's fur.

Zelos kept to the flow of Sheena's temperament, waiting patiently for the right time to execute his rescue mission. He had performed many of these over their course of time together, and naturally, his confidence only grew more each time. Placing one hand on each knee, he closed his eyes and managed to hold something of a proper seriousness. "Hm, well, you could always say you're pregnant. That's a good excuse."

"W-what?!-" Sheena snapped sharply, her anxieties gone in that instant.

Zelos smirked wickedly; It worked every time. "In Meltokio, the lady knights used to claim that now and then, and they got away with it."

"That's probably because they were _actually _pregnant!"

"Not so! I used to vouch for em all the time!

"Zelos!" Sheena barked at him, indignant, for obvious reasons.

"I kid. I kid!" the man defended, rapidly waving a hand and mumbled incoherently over his shoulder, _"though there might be a rumor or two flouting around..."_

Fuming her aggravation out with a sigh, Sheena dropped her gaze discontentedly. "It wouldn't work anyway; I hate lying."

In response to that, Zelos' blue eyes slit into a sly instigation, and Sheena knew with but a glance that he was about to twist things for his favor. "Who _ever_ said you had to lie?"

As though prepared for such a comment, Sheena cuffed his shoulder, her initial intent having little relevance compared with her words. "Don't start, it's not that simple, and you know it." She aimed a finger at him for an added authoritative flare, even if she already knew it wouldn't assist the outcome, she figured a strict edge was always worth a try.

"But _Sheena_," Zelos said, nearly howling her name with little to no regard to the ungodly hour. "It _is_ that simple." He leaned his head on her shoulder, his eyes cast downward, at a particularly tacky looking charm about her wrist.

"You idiot," Sheena nearly scoffed. "We've already discussed this. Now isn't the time for a kid."

"Then humor a fantasizing idiot," the swordsman replied slovenly as he shifted himself to lay his head in her lap, as though he were about to have a bed time story read to him.

"Ok..," Sheena sighed out and habitually began combing her fingers through his soft, red hair. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about, Angel?" Zelos asked offhandedly, though he had obviously had some previous thought on the question.

"What?" Sheena automatically questioned. For one thing, she didn't think she heard him right due to the way he rattled it off, and secondly, she hadn't a clue what he was getting at even if she _did_ understand him.

"For a name," Zelos explained simply. "If we have a daughter, I want to name her Angel."

For a time, Sheena merely blinked in contemplation. He sure skipped ahead, since when did they decide they were having a daughter? She withheld an outward sigh of surrender. They were only just throwing ideas around after all, none of it really meant anything, or so she told herself. "That's a silly name," she managed through a chuckle.

"Alright then, I'll pick her casual name and you pick her secret ninja name," Zelos mended, and gave his head a thin tilt for a hint of eye contact. "Sound fair?"

"Even so," Sheena said, her face skeptical and somewhat amused. "It's still a silly name, Zelos."

"Well, if it's so silly, then what name would you pick?" he wondered with casual tone and a wrist's flick of indifference. He wasn't offended nor was he annoyed by the debate. He seemed completely at ease with the setting, which should have been no surprise to anyone, although under the circumstances, he was way too comfortable, especially since Sheena was supposed to be on guard duty.

Remembering just that, she took a quick, wary glance around and only when Zelos again prompted her did she finally answer. "Well I don't know, I'd have to think about it for a while, I guess."

Moments later and not much had changed. Zelos had shifted slightly, deciding to give her some time to think, and he had come to a realization that she really wasn't very good at this game... Finally, he grew bored of waiting, regardless of the attention he was getting, and sat upright to put another question to her. "So, what about boy names then?"

Once more, Sheena blinked at him in consideration, a stern look coming over her. "No. I'm not giving you a boy," she said, waving her hand in front of him in a stubborn manner. "I refuse."

It was the red head's turn to blink, only his version was much more befuddled. "What!? How can you refuse something like that?"

"Don't ask, just accept it."

"Wh-? But-, you can't- ugh-" Zelos eventually huffed and, after folding his arms, set in for a pout. A pout that never seemed to work even to this day, though for the oddest reason, he had yet to resign the method completely.

Hoping to change the subject, and again, remembering her duties, Sheena took another good look around. It was a relatively quiet evening, though even with the ocean a fair ways off, the hiss of the waves could still be heard, as well as the erratic crackling of the main campfire. Everything seemed to be in order, but there was still that nagging feeling that something was missing. He was white, with four legs, and at times, demanded just as much attention as her husband. "Hey, where's Verus?"

"Hm?" was the man's distracted response. Apparently he had formed a mild interest in plucking random blades of grass among his sulking. He shrugged. "Heck if I know, he's probably off hunting. And I doubt he likes being around all these people."

"Maybe, but he hasn't brought anything back for a long time..."

"Heh, do you think he's losing his touch? He's probably just too fat to catch anything," Zelos mentioned and added in a grumbling, "as much food as he gets..."

The ninja didn't reply, instead she absently continued wondering where her pet could be, and whether or not the former chief was still as spry as some say. But for the second time, Zelos tore down her thought pattern, like a sudden obstruction on the path in front of her. Only after having him repeat himself did she comprehend his words.

"We could do it, you know."

"And what's that?" Just what was he getting at now? Sheena withheld a sigh and didn't even bother moving her head to get a better look at him.

"You and me, we'd make good parents. Even if we are traveling all the time, who cares? We'd still do ten times better than _my_ parents, and look how well I turned out!" he exclaimed proudly, as though his entire sentence had been authentic and true.

"Indeed," Sheena replied dryly with a raised brow of sarcasm before waving the thought off. "At any rate, you're overestimating us; I don't know the first thing about babies."

"But you'll learn!" Zelos insisted. "We both will."

"'Will?'" Sheena quizzed. "Don't say it like it's already been decided."

"But _Sheenaaa_-"

Sheena let out a growl; annoyance seemed like such a customary reaction anymore. "Well, alright, maybe-"

"Booyah-!" Zelos yipped and dove in for a hug, only to be thwarted by Sheena's hand.

"I said 'maybe'! That doesn't mean yes or no yet." The ninja wagged a finger in front of him for emphasis, though naturally it did not have the effect she hoped for, nor did she expect it to have; she knew him too well for it to be expected.

"That's enough, Sheena said maybe!" Zelos whined happily and succeeded this time in gaining access for his hug. "_Maybes_ can _always_ be persuaded."

"P-pardon me, er Chosen?" spoke up a guard timidly from behind them. The soldier's initial nerves were not merely derived from the scene he suddenly found himself before, but rather, from not knowing how to regard Sheena respectfully besides "Ma'am" and that in itself sounded odd, but likewise he couldn't think of anything else to refer to Zelos as other than 'Chosen'. So in the end he settled for simply getting their attention and hoped things worked themselves out from there.

Zelos looked over his shoulder and gave a meager sigh. Most of the soldiers up till now had had similar hitches with the dividing line between informality and formality, so much so that neither Sheena nor Zelos could mend the problem with any form of ease. And it had come to a point that it just made very little difference to them. "Looks like your relief is here. 'Bout time, I'm beat," he managed through a yawn and stretched as he stood.

Sheena nodded and stood up as well before heading off towards camp without a word but came to a halt when Zelos was not at her heels and automatically caused her to pause mid stride.

Indeed, before walking off, Zelos had stopped to chat idly with the newly appointed sentry. "Hey thanks for taking over, what's your name again?" he questioned and scratched his head in a forgetful manner, shaking the soldier's hand with the other. In return the soldier could only stammer. It wasn't everyday that the Chosen, or rather, one of the world's saviors, spoke to you.

"Zelos, stop intimidating the guy," Sheena shot over her shoulder, "he has a job to do."

"Fine, fine." Zelos rolled his eyes and followed after the woman obediently, but not before patting the new sentry's shoulder encouragingly. "Later friend, oh and if you happen to see a white mutt- er I mean wolf, let us know?"

The guard nodded his head and stuttered a confirmation as Zelos took off soon after in order to catch up with his wife. "Oy Sheena, what makes me so intimidating?" he wanted to know, his face and voice genuinely concerned over the matter as though it were a bad thing. "I was just tryin' to be friendly. Maybe then they'd stop using that lousy title."

"If it bothers you so much, then why don't you just mention it to the king? He could do something about it."

"Nah," Zelos said with a flick of a wrist. "That would just put more stress on the soldiers; they have enough to worry about."

"Then I have no sympathy for you," Sheena replied coldly and was further unresponsive in regards to his frown.

"Love you too," he grumbled darkly, promptly changing the subject and his demeanor. "Oh and I told him to keep an eye out for Verus by the way. I know you're worried about him."

As they walked to their temporary quarters, Sheena nodded with a downward, dismal gaze, but her expression brightened somewhat when she spoke. "Yeah, but I know he can handle himself."

Little did she know that she wouldn't see him for another week...

--

Sheena smiled in her sleep, her fingers absently stroking the tiny puff ball in her hands, and for a moment, she was taken back to the time when Verus was a puppy, to when she had first found him. The vague thought in itself did not make much sense, but when one is half asleep, logical thought and a tangible memory is often a thing nonexistent.

As the pup licked her hand, Sheena slowly woke from her slumber, she also slowly began to realize that the pup had the same markings as Verus, the same white as Verus, but it was black where the blue should be, and he- he was a _she_...

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY WOLF!?"

Zelos woke with a start, he looked around frantically, scrambling and feeling about for his sword in a mess of gibberish, followed by a flurry of disarray and shouting. Thank goodness there was no desk or similarly hard surface around, for his head would have no doubt made contact with it among the madness. "_Hot bitches_, Sheena!" he swore, holding his head with both hands to try and calm himself. "Are you _trying _to put me into cardiac arrest?"

Sheena held the tiny animal up and thrust it to a mere foot from his face. "Look what someone did to Verus!" She suddenly took on a dark look as she muttered her suspicions, "I bet it was Raine, she was always threatening to experiment on Corrine..."

"Sheena, get a hold of yourself already!" Zelos demanded, giving her shoulders a steady shake. "That's _not_ Verus."

As if to reiterate the statement, Verus whined from the threshold of their tent, his tail wagging as though he had enjoyed the entire display. _"This is exactly why I missed you two." _When both Zelos and Sheena shot him wide eyed stares, Verus came forward and licked the cub in the ninja's hands.

"Oh, so _that's_ why he's been gone all week," Zelos quipped through a knowing smirk, and added in a grumbling, _"the lucky stud."_

With another whine and a final lick, Verus bolted out through the tent flap, expecting them to follow. "He must want to show us the rest of them," Sheena deduced with rising anticipation as she began her scramble to get dressed. "Come on Zelos!"

Zelos moaned tiredly. The last thing he wanted was more of _those_ little monsters running around. He looked at her with all the seriousness he could muster. "Sheena. No. You can't keep them this time. "

She didn't reply, but merely paused in her dressing to send him a sad face. It usually worked, she was surprised but undaunted when it didn't.

"Oy, I said _'no'_."

"But Zelos-"

"No means _no_."

Sheena shrugged on her gi and waved her hand indifferently. "Eh, it's not like I ever listen to anyone anyway."

Zelos stomped his foot, a rather childish display when coupled with his whining tone. "But I'm you're husband!"

Sheena shot him a side glance as she headed outside, answering simply, "then be a good husband and help me."

"Ugh, miserable animals- good for nothin' monsters," Zelos muttered to himself as he grabbed the remainder of his clothing as well, throwing them on carelessly as he trudged after his wife.

--

"I don't care what you say, he chose a creepy bitch," Zelos grumbled, his arms crossed irritably as he sat on the ground near his companion.

"Zelos!" Sheena growled, switching her attention to him when it had formerly been on the five wolf cubs romping around at play in front of them. Every now and then Verus would nudge them with his snout, or paw at them. He was obviously ignoring the man's comments, a technique Sheena sorely wished she could employ at present.

"_What_? It's the truth, besides," he said, his eyes narrowed at the swarthy female wolf keeping her distance. "Black is _evil_." Zelos shivered as the dark animal seemed to peer straight through his soul.

Sheena glanced up at her own, equally dark bangs, then aimed a glare at him. "Gee... _Thanks_."

Nervous laughter followed on his part. "Heh, well I don't call you a banshee for nothing, right?"

Sheena slowly drew her annoyed glare away from him and back to the adorable balls of fluff on the ground, all of them a mix of black and white.

An unspoken request had been issued from the moment they arrived at the wolf's den, and although she knew Zelos was well aware of it, she couldn't help but voice the matter upon holding up two of the cubs in comparison. "I can't pick just _one_..."

Zelos naturally had a prepared objection on his tongue, but with the look on her face, his eyes wavered in a weakening and he aimed a strict finger at her, charging her sternly, "only on one condition."

"What is it?" Sheena asked, blinking as though there had been a hope unknown to her.

"If we have a daughter, I get to name her Angel."

Sheena scowled, that name really didn't agree with her, but it was kind of cute in a way... Maybe it would grow on her. She nodded, but was suddenly reminded of an important matter that she had put off for a few days.

"Eh, actually Zelos," Sheena started hesitantly and held up her bare wrist, the one that had long since been accompanied by a charm. "I think _when_ would be a better term..."

For nigh an entire moment Zelos stared blankly at her arm, wondering what implication she could possibly be making, then with a sudden shock of recollection, a shout of surprise, and a cry of delight, he hugged her fiercely.

Obviously overjoyed by the news, Zelos went on ranting in half gibberish, and Sheena didn't bother to interrupt him. She wanted to enjoy this moment, for the days and weeks to come entailed trial and tension that she did not relish in thought of.

--

AN: (smacks forehead) This one didn't start out embarrassing, but it certainly ended that way! Ugh and _NO_, at this point and time I refuse to acknowledge EtU! Anyway, on _another_ note, Verus has puppies! Hurray! It's time for a puppy shower! (throws confetti) Forget baby showers, puppy showers are way more fun! If you don't review, then you're not invited!:P Well, ok you're invited, but you don't get cookies!


	4. Picnic

**- The Verus Chronicles -**

**Disclaimer: If it's not in my pocket, I don't own it.**

AN: Sorry guys, I've been a terrible updater... I think I must have opened and closed this thing about 50 times before I finally decided to crack down and finish writing it. I'm not real proud of it though, it's a product of writers block and forcing my way through it. Blasted writers block/slash/gaming distractions.(grumble Vesperia, grumble FF8, future-grumble Symphonia2)

**Chapter Four – Picnic –**

--

The sounds of crashing steel met with howls of agony. Mercenaries and bounty hunters alike teamed up and fought desperately against this seemingly unstoppable duo. While the one was an utter menace with a sword, the other kept a steady barrage of the elements. One moment they were nearly burned to ashes, the next they were threatened by frostbite...

"You know Hun, I realize we made a lot of friends on our journey," Zelos stated as he drew beside the summoner, at the same time fending off an attack. After removing the mercenary's blade from his grasp, Zelos kicked him a good distance to make room for the next guy. "But somehow," he paused shortly to grunt and parry before adding, "I'm getting the idea we made more enemies in comparison."

"H-hey! Less talk, more focus!" Sheena growled and nimbly kicked into a somersault, barely dodging an assault and coming within inches of the enemy's blade. Thereafter thrusting the bounty hunter to the dirt. She shot Zelos a vehement glare but he did little more than whistle in applause, the only reason he refrained from clapping was because he hadn't the time to do so.

Another enemy came on and Zelos raised his weapon defensively, but his response time had been poor and with that realization he knew he would have been applying first aid to himself if Verus hadn't intercepted the enemy's assault in that instant.

The wolf had aimed and connected with the mercenary's sword arm. Of course, with Verus refusing to release his hold, the man was reduced to a screaming panic, and would have began kicking the animal if Zelos hadn't knocked the man out with the hilt of his sword beforehand.

"Thanks Bud." Zelos nodded down to Verus, and the wolf merely regarded the man with a wag of his tail as Sheena felled the last of the enemies.

Finally, the battle was over, with the ground lain by their enemies bodies, the trio could finally relax a bit and take a breather.

Zelos sighed, his manner more of a troublesome kind rather than an exhausted one. "These are getting more frequent." He chuckled lamely. "Someone must really want our hides."

While Verus raided a man's pouch, it's contents most likely jerky, Sheena glanced around the former battlefield and gave a defeated sigh. Most of them were still alive, moaning or crying for help. If there was a town nearby they could have a medical unit come pick them up, but such luxuries were quite rare. The closest town or village was probably a good five miles away, which normally wouldn't have been a problem for them if they hurried, but even then they wouldn't make it there before nightfall, and the medical unit would no doubt refuse to leave in the dark.

"Let's revive their healers," Sheena suggested, which initially came out sounded more like a demand than an option. "We only knocked them out, and they should be able to heal everyone after we leave."

"Sheena," Zelos drawled, shifting his feet slightly in apprehension. "I know how you feel, but if we do that, then they'll just be up and after us all the sooner."

"Not the smart ones."

"Point taken, thus you imply that we'll only have to fight the stupid ones again..."

"Exactly," Sheena agreed as she knelt down to check the pulse of one healer. "Now come over here and work on this one, I'll hand out some gels to the others."

Zelos didn't reply, but breathed a tired sigh and merely nodded his head instead as he moved to obey. He hadn't expected her to acknowledge his silent consent, as she had already turned towards her part of the healing task. He also hadn't expected to be shouted upon by a couple of former comrades a moment later.

"Oi!" Lloyd howled excitedly as he ran towards them, Colette right behind him, but when she tripped, he had to stop and help her up again.

Zelos merely shook his head, hands on hips. Some things never changed. Colette certainly never did. "Hey Hun, we got company," he called with a casual tip of his head in her direction. "And for once, it's not the kind that wants to kill us."

--

The weather was kindly later that day, a little warmer than one would prefer, but with the light breeze blowing across the plains, it was easily bearable. Under the shade of a large tree the four friends(plus wolf and protozoan) sat together on a picnic blanket, one that Colette carried with her for such occasions.

"What a wonderful coincidence that we ran into you guys!" Colette exclaimed as her blue eyes danced happily, vibrant with emotion. "So where are you headed?"

Sheena thought about the words of Sylvarant's former chosen and likewise worked up a reply as she absently watched Verus and Noishe storm by in a flash of white, green, and blue. "To Meltokio; I received a summons from the king a few days ago," Sheena answered and looked back to Lloyd and Colette after the distraction of the two romping canines. "How about you guys?"

Lloyd and Colette exchanged a glance, the both of them no doubt had to actually think about where it was they were headed presently. "We're going to Luin," Colette supplied finally, her bright smile seemed to mask the delay of the reply.

"We've heard that the people there have adding a lot of stuff," Lloyd added, his relaxed nature magnified as he leaned back, his arms supporting his weight. "More than just rebuilding, we've heard certain statues were built in the past few months."

"Really?" Sheena quizzed skeptically, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Statues of whom, or what exactly?"

Lloyd made an attempt at some nervous laughter, but after failing miserably, he could only sweat drop and look to Colette for guidance. She merely smiled, eyes closed innocently. "We've heard there might be one of you Sheena! Isn't that great? You should be really excited!"

Sheena promptly smacked her forehead, a groan following, along with an automatic halting gesture to her husband. "_You_. Not... A... Word."

Zelos complied, and wisely held his tongue on the matter, though not without a smirk and a bit of inward laughter. Instead he decided to show the ninja some mercy and change the subject. "Well who's hungry, let's eat already!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd whooped and blankly looked to Colette when he realized the food had yet to be brandished. "Say, Colette, what _is_ for lunch anyway?"

"I made sandwiches this morning," the blond answered cheerfully as Lloyd had already begun rummaging through one of their few travel packs. "They should be in the side pocket."

Soon the food was distributed and almost immediately, the two animals previously off playing, were now sitting nearby, patiently waiting for handouts.

Verus and Noishe had become fast friends at Zelos and Sheena's wedding reception, and ever since, whenever they seen each other, it was a constant contest of speed. Noishe was one of the few creatures Verus had come across that he was unable to outrun, and it was likely the same for Noishe, thus the two had a mutual agreement in racing.

Now it was a mutual agreement in food.

"No Verus, no begging," Zelos grumbled at the wolf and made an annoyed shooing motion. "Go on, beat it."

Verus tipped his head, ears switched back, eyes watery. His tactics were well practiced, self taught even. But they did little to sway the red-head's mood on the matter._ "Stingy, always stingy," the wolf grumbled to himself. "Rest assured, you won't have any socks on in the morning if I have anything to say about it."_

When Verus finally gave up and went to lay his head in Sheena's lap, hoping to catch a few crumbs if he was lucky, a memory sparked in Zelos' mind with the sight. He tipped his head and beamed a good natured, though partly mischievous grin. "Hey Sheena, doesn't this remind you of that picnic we had a long time ago?"

"What picnic? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do, it was that time you helped me do my shopping."

"I wasn't helping you. You were dragging me along."

"Ah, so you remember now?" Zelos eyed her slyly, knowing he had her pinned.

A growl of annoyance coupled with narrowed eyes was the only answer he received; she obviously wasn't interested in sharing this particular memory with the younger pair. But her near-silent threat went unnoticed and her glare promptly ignored as Zelos laughed victoriously before relating the story to their friends, Sheena adding needed corrections begrudgingly as he went along.

--

"_I don't even know why I let you talk me into this."_

"_It's because you got me out of that jam before, remember? This is just my way of thanking you."_

_Hybrid colored leaves dropped from a tree above and rolled from one blade of grass to next with the autumn breeze. Sheena wasn't sure how far they walked from the confines of the city, or even the significance of the trek for that matter. In fact, about the only thing she was sure of, was that her companion had the most unreadable and sporadic agenda. One moment they were shopping in Meltokio's marketplace, the next, they were sitting on a white picnic blanket, under a tree only half full of leaves, in the middle of nowhere. _

_The details of the entire transition from point A to point B had no doubt been too lengthy to recount in her mind, and Sheena found herself shaking her head, hoping to rid herself of the mild frustration. "Jam?" the young ninja queried, quirking an odd look. "That was no 'jam'. I was just walking by, minding my own business. And you used me as an excuse to get out of your 'Chosen' duties."_

"_Well, you had perfect timing, because those people were planning on sending me to Sybak for another grueling month." He offered an innocent, closed eyed grin. "Thanks to you, I got out of it."_

_More like the wrong place at the _wrong_ time, Sheena thought to herself, though at the same time was bemused by the fact that she was actually starting to enjoy herself. Corrine was making sure of that, for awhile now the fox spirit had been determined to get at the treats in Zelos' pocket, which of course the young Chosen had stuffed full of in preparation of the little creature._

"_Anyway," Sheena said, waving her hand dismissively, along with the conversation. "What's this?" From the spread of food laid out in front of them, she held up an odd looking sandwich. Well, it didn't really _look_ like a sandwich, but that was the closest thing she could think of to describe it. "Some new fancy, Meltokio dish?"_

"_Oh, that's a new recipe Sebastian decided to try, I think it's called a wrap or something. Oh but it's-" Zelos cringed when she suddenly bit into it without hearing the rest of his explanation._

"_Hot," she wheezed and thumped her chest in an attempt to swallow it faster._

"_Sebastian did mention something about the peppers..."_

_After choking it down with great effort, Sheena could only manage a pained, almost panicked face. Corrine was at her side in an instant, concerned and eager, he could do little to assist her. "Sheena, what's wrong? Talk to Corrine."_

--

More of that man's laughter could be heard as soon as the story had finished, he could be seen doubled over, his arms clutching his stomach to further his nigh hysterical state. "I still remember your face!" More laughter ensued as he wiped strained tears from his eyes. "You- you looked like you were ready to explode!"

Lloyd was chuckling to himself, unable to resist imagining Sheena's face, while Colette simply smiled, elated to be around their antics again.

Sheena's urge to strangle her husband grew with each breath he took. She was reaching her limit with the teasing, so much so that she was beginning to wonder if he was even aware of the anger gauge hovering ominously above her head.

As his laughter died, Zelos sat upright again. He knew. In fact, he already had a plan to channel her mood. "You know," he said, his face straightened somewhat, though a smirk remained with a coy edge. "I think that was our first date."

Sheena didn't really understand why her cheeks tinted a darker shade or why she stuttered in her response. By all rights, it really shouldn't have bothered her, she married the man for heaven's sake. But regardless, she was unable to control the reaction that followed. "It-it wasn't a date!"

"Sure it was," Zelos said through his arrogant grin. "We even had a chaperon."

"No it wasn't," Sheena insisted. "And we didn't have a chaperon!"

"So you're admitting we didn't have a chaperon on our first date?"

"It wasn't a date!"

"Sure it was, and the chaperon was Corri-" Zelos had realized his mistake in the very instant the words had left his mouth, and even though he had caught himself partway, he still winced at the sting of it. He nearly scowled, mentally kicking himself for neglecting to think this far ahead.

When there was nothing but silence towards his reply, and Sheena's unnatural lack of a retort, he made an attempt to patch the wound inflicted, but she cut him off. "Sheena, I didn't-"

"It's fine, really, it's ok," Sheena replied softly. "Corrine, he would want to be remembered." She smiled, but after seeing her companion's empathetic faces, she realized her expression must have been a sad one. "I know he would," she repeated, as though to reinforce the fact in her own mind. Almost in tandem with her words, Verus nudged her hand, and that was the only reassurance she needed.

With a determined nod she flashed a mischievous grin of her own and shoved her unsuspecting husband, rightly tipping him over on his side. Afterwards the ninja took to her feet and scrambled for a head start, shouting over her shoulder to Lloyd and Colette and therefore officially instituting a chaotic game of tag. "Run guys, he's 'chosen'!"

Lloyd and Colette both shared a blank stare before realizing what it was exactly that had just transpired.(and the fact that they were supposed to be using this time to get away.) Luckily for them, Zelos was just as stunned, but soon enough all three of them had caught on, and before long the field they occupied was filled with their shouting, laughter, and barking, as even Verus and Noishe were getting in on the action.

Sheena even thought she glimpsed her beloved tri tailed fox once, but after a second look, she knew it was only her imagination.

That, or once again, the spirit of heart had granted her wish.

--

AN: Well, I honestly think the main delay to this chapter was that blasted pre-game scene, because, well, I was just so darn scared that I'd screw it up. And I'm not saying I did a very good job with it in the end. It was vague, and just...blech.-_- But I still wanna hear what you thought, so drop me a review if you like.


End file.
